Truth or Dare: Glee Style
by KlaineGleekFanGirl
Summary: The NDs gather at Rachel's for a game of TorD
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello world! This is Truth or Dare. GLEE STYLE! The NDs are gonna be doing some serious TorD in this story. Prompts are welcome, but not at all necessary, so don't feel obligated. :) ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Truth or Dare: Glee Style**

**Round 1**

Rachel and the rest of the New Directions were gathered in a circle on her living room on a friday night. Her dads had let her have the house to herself, so naturally, she invited the gang for a night of Truth or Dare.

"I'll start us off, seeing as I'm the host!" Rachel said pompusly as she turned towards Finn. "Finn, truth, or dare?"

"Truth," Finn replied; he knew from experience that Rachel was evil when choosing dares or people.

"Tell the truth, Finn. Do you masterbate to Adam Lambert?"

"What? No, never!" Finn lied.

"Oh my god, Finn is gay!" Kurt giggled, falling into Blaine's lap and bursting into laughter.

"What? No, I'm not, Kurt, I swear!"

Blaine smiled. "It's okay, Finn, we don't think any less of you."

"Yeah, but I-"

"Your turn to pick somebody!" Rachel called.

"Ugh, fine. Quinn, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Quinn replied.

"What's the worst thing that ever happened to you?" Finn asked, dopey smile plastered to his face.

Quinn rolled her eyes. Finn sucked at Truth or Dare. "Getting pregnant by Mohawk Boy over there," she snapped, gesturing to Puck, who glared indignantly.

"Hey! No fair! I thought we were over that already."

"Shh!" Brittany shushed. "It's Quinn's turn to pick." She was oblivious to the affronted look Puck gave her, and instead paid attention to the blonde girl.

"Puck, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Puck said.

"Why doesn't anyone pick dares?" Santana snapped.

"Shh, Sanny, it's Puck's turn, not yours," Brittany chastised again, making Santana feel like a kid.

"Puck, who do you have a crush on?" Quinn asked.

Puck looked down at his feet. "Finn," he muttered.

There was a long pause. Kurt was the one to break it by breaking into a fit of giggles again. "Oh my god! I knew Puck was gay! I knew it!"

"Shut it, Hummel," Puck hissed. "Okay. Santana, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Santana growled.

"Makeout with Brittany for the rest of this round," Puck smirked.

"Yay! Lady kisses!" Brittany squealed.

"Gladly," Santana smiled, leaning in to kiss her girlfriend. "Wait," she pulled away. "Let me do Brittany first. Truth or Dare Britt?"

"Dare," Brittany replied with a smile.

"Let your hair loose," Santana licked her lips as Brittany complied.

"Let me take my turn first, Sanny," she smiled. "Lauren, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Lauren replied boredly.

"What's the one place you've always wanted to go to?"

"An italian buffet," Lauren replied. "aw, crap. See? Now I'm hungry," she snarled, pulling a candy bar out of her pocket.

"Can I complete my dare now?" Santana asked.

"Yes please, Sanny," Brittany replied as Santana lunged onto her, kissing her roughly and with passion.

Lauren turned, observing every person in the room. "Evans! Truth or Dare?" she barked, still munching on her candy bar.

Sam froze. "D-dare?" he asked tentatively.

"I dare you to pour water all over Hummel."

"But this is designer!" Kurt squeaked, clutching his silk shirt protectively.

"Everything you own is designer," Blaine pointed out.

"Well, yeah, but still!" Kurt defended.

"Do it, Evans," Lauren leaned back, resting her back against the couch.

Sam sighed, got up, and walked into the kitchen.

"Please don't," Kurt squeaked when he came back.

Sam ignored him and dumped the slightly cold bottle of water over him.

"You ruined my shirt!" Kurt huffed, crossing his arms.

"Sorry!" Sam called. "Mike? Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Mike replied.

"Who's the scariest person in this room?" Sam asked.

Mike glanced between Santana, Lauren, and Puck.

"All three of them," he shuddered, pointing to them and cowering into Tina's shoulder.

"Wimp!" Lauren called out.

"Fuck you! I'm the scariest!" Santana screamed, pulling away from her makeout session with Brittany.

"Dude, that's sad!" Puck clicked his tongue.

"Tina! Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you dream about me?" Mike asked eagerly.

"Yes. All the time," she replied. "Artie? Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Artie replied.

"Do you find me attractive?"

"Sort of," Artie muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. "Mercedes? Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Mercedes replied.

"Go makeout with Sam for the remainder of this round."

"Sounds fun!" Mercedes squealed, hurrying over to her boyfriend and kissing him passionately. "Oh, right!" she pulled away. "Kurt? Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Kurt smiled. "I have nothing to hide."

"What's the best thing you've ever done at a fair?"

"erris wheel with Blaine," Kurt sighed dreamily as he gazed at his boyfriend.

"I'm glad you had fun, baby. I'd hate it if you didn't," Blaine smiled, kissing Kurt on the nose as Mercedes rolled her eyes and turned back to Sam.

"Truth or Dare, my love?" Kurt smiled at Blaine.

"Truth, baby."

"What animal do I remind you of?" Kurt asked.

"A kitten. A cute, sweet little blue-eyed kitten," Blaine replied, kissing him passionately.

"Aw, Blaine! Love you!"

"Love you too! Rachel, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," she smiled.

"Kiss Finn."

"But, he's gay," Rachel frowned.

"No I'm not!" Finn huffed.

Rachel rolled her eyes and leaned in to kiss him.

"Alright," she smiled when she finished. "Who's up for Round Two?"

**A/N: eheheeheeheehee...Round Two is gonna be awesomer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: YAY! 7 REVIEWS THANKS GUYS! Round Two!**

**Round 2**

"Finn, Truth or Dare?" Rachel asked, smiling at him.

"Truth," Finn replied.

"Wimp!" Lauren called out.

"Look who's talkin'!" Puck snapped, effectively shutting her up.

"Do you like Puck?" Rachel asked.

Finn sighed. "Ok, yes! I admit it! I think Puck's super hot!"

"Aww," Kurt cooed. "True love. It's making me tear up," he sniffed, dramatically wiping tears from his eyes.

Blaine rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's antics. "Stop being so adorable," he laughed.

"So, since we like, both kinda dig each other, wanna go out?" Puck asked.

"Sure," Finn replied, never taking his eyes off of his new boyfriend.

"Alright. Stop with the motherfucking googly eyes and get on with the goddamned game!" Santana snapped angrily.

"Okay! Okay! Just don't hurt me!" Finn cringed as he looked over to Quinn. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Quinn replied.

"Ask the person you're in love with on a date."

Quinn sighed and walked up to Rachel. "Hey hobbit. Wanna go out sometime?"

Everyone exchanged shocked looks and Brittany exclaimed, "Quinny's a dolphin too?"

"Nice, Fabray. Nice," Lauren smirked.

"I-I would love to," Rachel smiled, batting her eyelashes at Quinn.

"HOLY ARETHRA! RACHEL'S GAY!" Mercedes announced.

"No, I am a lesbian. If I was gay I would be straight, Mercedes," Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Whatever!" Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"I'm confused..." Brittany frowned.

"It's okay, Britt," Santana sighed, petting her on the head.

"Anyways, Puck, Truth or Dare?" Quinn turned to him.

"Dare."

"Go kiss Finn for thirty seconds."

"Hell YEAH!" Puck threw a fist in the air and rushed over to his boyfriend to complete the dare. When he was finished, he leaned into Finn's shoulder and glanced at Santana. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Go make me a sandwhich."

"What the hell do I look like? Your slave?" she snarled back.

"Well, I'm hungry! Geez, woman!"

Santana stood up abruptly and stormed into the kitchen. A few minutes later, she came back with peanut butter, mustard, ketchup, honey, bread, lettuce, tomatoes, and ham.

"HERE'S YOUR FUCKING SANDWHICH!" she screeched, throwing the food in his face.

"That had better be cleaned before my dads get home, and don't think I'm going to be the one doing it!" Rachel called.

"Dude!" Puck glared up at the fiery latina.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did you want a knuckle sandwhich as well?" her eyes flashed dangerously.

"N-no. I'll be a good little gay boy. I promise," his courage withered under her gaze.

"Yeah, that's what I thought you said. Now then. Brittany, Truth or Dare?" she asked sweetly to the blonde.

"Truth."

"Wanna go with me to Breadstix tomorrow night?"

"Sure!" Brittany beamed.

"Great. Your turn sweety."

"Umm, Lauren, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Lauren replied, still trying not to laugh at the trouble Puckerman was having getting the food off of his face.

"Why are you so mean and scowly all the time?" Brittany asked, staring at her.

"Because I just am," Lauren replied. "Evans! Truth or Dare?"

"No way am I picking dare again. Truth."

"Thank god!" Kurt exclaimed.

"What do you do when you're alone in your room?" Lauren smirked.

"Listen to Justin Bieber," Sam muttered.

"Gross," Santana snapped.

Sam chose, wisely, to ignore her. "Mike, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever been to France?"

"No, but I'd like to go," Mike replied. "And I'd take this one with me," he said, tweaking Tina's nose. "Truth or Dare honey?"

"Dare."

"Give me a fifteen second kiss," he dared, and smiled when her lips brushed across his.

"Artie," Tina said breathlessly, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Let Mike sit in your lap for the rest of this round.

"This is incredibly akward," Mike stated, sitting in Artie's lap.

"Not for me!" Artie smiled.

"How many people in here are actually gay?" Puck wondered aloud as he licked ketchup off his nose.

"Who cares? 'Cedes, Truth or Dare?" Artie asked.

"Truth."

"What's the best date Sam's ever taken you on?"

"Oh, well there was that one time when he took me out to dinner, and he bought me all the tater tots I wanted," Mercedes smiled shyly at her boyfriend.

"That's cute," Blaine sighed, leaning his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"Stay cute, Blaine. Stay cute." Kurt smiled

"Truth or Dare, Kurt?"

"Truth."

"Is Blaine a good kisser?" Mercedes smirked.

"Oh, he's a _very _good kisser, 'Cedes," Kurt said as Blaine continued to lie on his shoulder, smiling cutely up at him.

"Truth or Dare, baby?"

"Truth?"

"How much do you love me?"

"I'm afraid there is no number to describe how much I love you, Kurt. I love you even more than infinity and beyond," Blaine replied.

"Aww, Blaine!" Kurt snuggled up close to his love. "You're sweet!"

"So are you. Rachel, you know the drill. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"What's the one place in the world you've always dreamed of going to?"

"Too easy, Blaine! Broadway of course!" Rachel beamed.

"Are we ready for Round Three?" Finn asked.

"Can I wash my face off first?" Puck said as mustard dripped down his cheek."

"No," Santana growled.

"Oh, um, okay! Yeah, sure! That's-that's fine," Puck slowly inched away from her and closer to Finn. "Finn! Hold me!" he screamed, hiding behind the tall boy.

"Santana, stop ruining my boyfriend's reputation. Please?" Finn rolled his eyes. "It's okay, Puck. She won't hurt you."

"I highly doubt that, Hudson," Lauren stated.

"Shut up, Lauren! Now, on to Round Three!"

**A/N Whoo...longness! XD!**


End file.
